


home

by iceskatingandcollarbones



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, M/M, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Rowoon always nagging Zuho, Seokwoo is a mother, Sort Of, also sort of?, could they be any sweeter, i love them dearly, such cute domestic dorks, this is my SF9 ride or die pairing, you can take it as either tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceskatingandcollarbones/pseuds/iceskatingandcollarbones
Summary: on one of the nights when Juho wakes crying for home, Seokwoo is awake to offer comfort.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble because the scenario came to mind a while ago.

One night in his third year of being an FNC trainee, Seokwoo woke when the sky was still dark. He rose slowly from the thick haze of sleep, blinking his eyes sluggishly in the dark. 

The first thing he became aware of was the quick, shallow breathing coming from his left. He rolled over and concern overwhelmed his tired thoughts. 

Juho was facing away from Seokwoo’s bed and curled up tightly, sheets thrown off his body and twisted around his legs as though he'd been thrashing around on the stiff dorm mattress. His hunched shoulders were shaking, rising and falling too fast with the speed of his breathing. 

Seokwoo removed his own sheets and slipped out of his bed. 

"Juho," he said, voice cracking with disuse. 

Juho froze the second he heard Seokwoo's voice, only for a harsh intake of breath to punctuate the jerk of his shoulders a moment later.

"It's alright," Seokwoo continued softly. 

He took a step forward and placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Juho flinched. 

"I'm sorry," the words tumbled out of Seokwoo's mouth and he pulled his hand back hurriedly, terrified of panicking the younger boy any further. 

But Juho reached up and grabbed Seokwoo's hand with both of his, curling long clammy fingers around Seokwoo's own. He looked up, eyes red and face streaked with tears, expression so vulnerable it made Seokwoo's heart ache. He said nothing, instead leaning down to pull away the tangled sheets strangling Juho's ankles. When the other boy's legs had been satisfactorily freed, he sat down on the edge of the thin mattress and began carding his free hand through Juho's usually soft hair, made sticky with sweat.

"I'm sorry," Juho muttered hoarsely, leaning into Seokwoo's touch. 

"Don't be," he murmured back. 

Gradually, Juho's breathing slowed in time with the gentle strokes of the other boy's fingers in his hair. 

"Would yo like to tell me what happened?" Seokwoo asked hesitantly, after several minutes had gone by. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I'd understand."

Juho exhaled shakily, rolling onto his back with Seokwoo's hand still clutched to his chest. Seokwoo brushed the hair out of the other's eyes absently. 

"I don't mind," Juho said. He inhaled deeply. "I was having a bad dream, that's all. It was about my parents, and home. I don't remember the dream exactly, just that I woke up missing them so much."

"I know," Seokwoo murmured quietly, feeling something deep in his chest ache. "I miss my parents too."

He slid lower so that he was laying next to Juho and shuffled closer so that the other boy's face nestled into his shoulder, keeping their hands clutched between them like a secret. Juho curled into him contentedly. 

"Thank you," he said softly into Seokwoo's throat, warm breath fanning over his skin. 

In that instant, Seokwoo felt a fierce protective desire wash over him. He wanted to wrap himself around Juho's skinny frame, bundle the fragile boy in his arms and shield him from everything that could ever hurt him. 

But he restrained himself, satisfied with the warmth of the other's large hands covering his for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, that had been in my notes for a really long time. i hope you enjoyed it :))


End file.
